


Familia Ante Omnia

by nagisa-sensei (komaedakibou)



Category: Haikyuu!!, Karneval (Anime & Manga)
Genre: An eeny teeny bit of angst, Crossover, Doctor Gareki, Family stuff ??, Gareki and Nai are like in their thirties, M/M, Shouyou and Tobio are their children now yes good, The only doctor I would want to have regular checkups with, They old, domestic AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2019-01-04 10:11:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12166845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/komaedakibou/pseuds/nagisa-sensei
Summary: After settling down in an otherwise peaceful life together, Gareki and Nai decide to take the plunge and make the first step to expanding their family together.





	Familia Ante Omnia

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lighthousesoffalsechoices](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lighthousesoffalsechoices/gifts).



> I've been sick and busy but have crawled out of my hole to wish one of the most beautiful, wonderful and important girls in my life a happy day of birth. HAPPY BIRTHDAY ROXANA, MY LOVELY SOULMATE <3 I HOPE YOU GET LOTS OF CAKE AND WONDERFUL TREATS BECAUSE YOU DESERVE NOTHING LESS THAN THE ABSOLUTE BEST!! I LOVE YOU BAB AND I HOPE YOU ENJOY YOUR GARENAI FAMILY/DOMESTIC AU/CROSSOVER WITH A SMALL SIDE OF ANGST (AND CHIPA, WHICH I GIVE TO YOU IN SPIRIT). I haven't edited this but I'll probably do it aFTER you read it so I don't rewrite the entire thing (...a g ain....x4)

**Familia Ante Omnia - "Family Before All"**

 

* * *

 

 

If anyone had ever told Gareki before that day that in the future he’d be so undeniably in love with Nai that they’d become practically married and decide to adopt children… well, he definitely would have laughed and probably also would've punched them in the face. Love had never been a priority to him; if he had a say in it, he much preferred to be alone and take care of himself.

But now, almost twenty years after he saved Nai and had the guy clinging to him and never leaving him alone during all that time? It was hard to even think of spending more than a day without him around somehow, be it just a few quick texts asking him if he’s okay or the other taking a hold of his hand and following him everywhere for hours on end. They'd became so important to each other that those things were now routine, done subconsciously and without fail.

Not that he minded, really. Over time, he found himself becoming equally dependent on Nai as he matured over the years. He definitely wasn’t the pushover he’d been when they first met, but he was certainly extremely soft-hearted and knew exactly how to find other’s weaknesses with just a glance. Just another perk to being an ever observant Niji, he supposed, even though most of the time the guy had no idea what to do with all the knowledge he gathered.

Over the time they’d spent together and gotten closer, it became simply a fact to Gareki that he’d never be rid of the other, nor would he really want them to be separated. He could safely say that he loved spending time with Nai and well, he was way too worried about him to just leave him to his own devices. Plus, he’s sure Nai would follow him to the ends of the earth.

They simply would never be rid of each other.

It made him happy. Nai loved him with the same intensity that he loved the other, and they developed such a strong bond that they wouldn’t want it any other way. Some would say that they were practically made for each other, and although Gareki agreed, he still wouldn’t admit it out loud to anyone other than the person of his affections.

So much time with the Niji had him doing all sorts of things he’d never expected himself doing. He made his heart race, his voice go from strict and angry to soft and caring, and Gareki would do absolutely anything to ensure that the love of his life was happy and safe.

And soon he’d be feeling the same for new additions to their little family.

A few weeks prior, Nai had approached him and voiced his desire for them for to have a child to take care of call their own. It shocked him, of course – children were the last thing on his mind and he’d never planned to have any – and he simply had no idea how to respond to it. So he just asked for a while to think it over, wondering if it was really something that they could handle doing.

Even though he’d spent a lot of time on the streets trying to get by day by day, it was thanks to Nai that he’d ended up in the hands of the right people who would help him to succeed in life. After dedicating himself over the years and studying to become a doctor, he’d made a bit of a name for himself and gotten a job that could definitely support the both of them, but it didn’t stop him from being worried.

Even though Nai didn’t have a job (he did charity work on and off, maybe a few part-time jobs but they never seemed to stick), Gareki was able to make ends meet all on his own with his job. He’d made and saved enough money for them to get a decently sized home good enough for the both of them to do whatever they pleased in… and there certainly was room for more.

But when Nai looked at him, it felt like all of his worries dissolved and disappeared. Although the other could still be a little slow on the uptake and have trouble understanding things, he always tried his best and trusted Gareki to help him; which he would always do, no matter what. It also showed him that he was really willing to try – to change – in order to know what it was like to be a father.

“I never really had a father, not unless you count Karoku!” Nai said softly, eyes bright as he bounced on his heels. If he were talking to anyone else, they wouldn’t have notice the small way his lips fell into a pout and showed that he was actually upset. “Do you think I’d be a good dad, Gareki? I want to be. I want…”

He trailed off, but Gareki knew what he was thinking. It was something he found himself thinking every now and then, but never allowed himself to dwell on it. As someone who didn’t really have a family, he had a desire to show that he could be better, that he could give someone else a life with good parents.

Although Gareki and Nai were undoubtedly a strange pair of dads to be looking to prove to themselves that they _could_ provide with much better than they were given, and to prove to themselves that they could do something that most other people would likely think that they couldn’t.

“Well, you know what it was like for me,” Gareki replied, voice soft in a tone reserved just for the other. “But fuck that. We can… we can make our own family and be great dads! It’ll be difficult but worth it. I think.”

“Mm,” His response made Nai laugh, but more importantly, he looked much surer of himself. Nodding, he played with his fingers idly and shyly. “Then is it okay? I know it’s probably kinda weird and sudden, but I’ve been watching a lot of those movies Yogi used to watch and I… Family looks nice. Happy!”

It was true. Family definitely did look _nice_ , and he can’t even deny how appealing the prospect sounded to him the more he thought about it. There was no way he could possibly say no, deny them both of such an experience while they had actually the chance…

So before he knew it, he was no longer worrying so much about it and they were at home with two new additions to their family – a black-haired boy with an icy gaze that seemed much too mature for his age and an orange-haired boy who shone as brightly as the sun. It was a tough decision to make seeing as Nai wanted to talk to each and every child for as long as he possibly could, but those two specifically had stood out to them from the very start.

They were much different from the rest, the two of them sticking to their own devices and playing with a volleyball together off in a corner much further away from all the other children. Nai had said that Tobio reminded him of Gareki, and Gareki couldn't help but see a resemblance between Shouyou and Nai as well. Needless to say, by the time they got home, Gareki had both Shouyou _and_ Nai clinging to him as though their lives depended on it.

Tobio and Shouyou fit into their lives with ease, and not before long neither of their parents could possibly imagine life without them. Although they were both near polar opposites just like their fathers, they fit together well and took care of each other. Tobio was grumpy and didn't seem to get along with others, but he'd stand up to anyone who spoke ill of his brother and make an attempt to make friends with anyone Shouyou made friends with. And Shouyou made _many_ friends, so there was no shortage of amusing attempts at conversation from the taller boy.

It seemed like Shouyou was able to get along with just about anyone, no matter how much they disliked children or how much they would rather avoid people altogether. He was talkative, bright and always curious; something that seemed to be contagious and instinctively bring smiles to those he spoke to.

It seemed like Shoyou made an effort to get along with absolutely everyone - the boy was talkative, curious and full of life - something that was contagious and brought smiles to anyone he spoke to. Although Tobio seemed to intimidate others, it was undeniably cute how he would flush and splutter and attempt to come off just as friendly as Shouyou was... and there was no denying that some of the mistakes he made when pronouncing words was hilarious, though his dads tried to hide their amusement.

"Tobio," Nai cooed, beckoning him over with half a sandwich. All four of them were spending the day at the park per the children's request, doing their best to have a peaceful evening together. "If you keep copying Shouyou like that, you're going to go as red as a tomato!"

With great reluctance, a very red Tobio shuffled away from Shouyou and to his dad, a grumpy pout on his lips. Taking a seat on their blanket spread across the grass, he bit into it with much more ferocity than necessary. For many moments he eats in silence, eyes locked onto his brother with worry. It was sweet how protective he was over the smaller boy, but sometimes they worried that he focused too much on him rather than himself.

"Here's some milk," Nai continued, pushing a milk box Tobio's way with a large smile. It was only then that the boy took his eyes off the other, looking to his dad with gratitude instead. Gareki stifled a laugh - if there was one way to get that kids attention, it was with milk. "You should stop frowning so much, Tobio. Your face is gonna get stuck like that if you don't lighten up a little."

"...!" With a start, Tobio quickly pressed his fingers to his face, moving his cheeks to see if they actually had gotten stuck. When he found that his muscles were still in working order, the pout on his face only seemed to intensify. "...Ha-ha dad, very funny. As if that really happens!"

"Mm, no, Tobio... he's right," Gareki cut in, a small smile threatening to burst into something bigger and greater. Taking each of his tiny cheeks in his hands, he pinched them before squishing them together. "My face almost got stuck like that once. Your dad helped me, so he knows what he's taking about."

"You're joking, right?" Tobio asked, his voice muffled as his eyebrows furrowed together in concern. He did frown a lot, but to think he'd be stuck frowning forever... then Shouyou would _never_ let him live it down...! "Dad? Pa? You... wouldn't joke around about something like this, right?"

Nai bursting out in giggles answered his question much better than any words could, making Tobio huff in annoyance. He was too gullible for his own good, that was for sure - something that definitely came from Nai's influence... but his reactions to their teasing were too cute to stop their relentless tag team assault. Gareki couldn't help but play along, even if Nai might've actually believed the things he was saying (and Gareki never could tell when he was actually being serious until that day, so he was convinced it would always be that way).

"Papa Gareki!"

It's soft at first, gradually growing louder. Desperate pleas for help, a tiny and usually happy voice suddenly filled with immense distress and fear... Tobio is on his feet first, looking around to see where Shouyou had gone off to as Gareki mentally cursed himself for allowing his attention to go away from the small boy for even a single moment. He was much too trusting and friendly to be left alone.

"Papa Gareki! _Help!"_

Gareki gets up next, Nai making a move to do the same but being firmly directed back to his position on the ground. As much as he wanted to help, someone needed to keep and eye on their things while he rushed over to help their son. Even though they could hear him, his position was still yet to be determined and it was too risky for them all to just run off without knowing the full extent to what was going on.

"Hinata!" Tobio called out, milk box crushed in his hand as he ground his teeth together in anger. Even in the grass his footsteps seemed to reverberate loudly like stomps, making anyone in his path quickly move out of his range. Plus, Gareki was sure his own angered look would convince them to run if Tobio's didn't... he was beyond pissed, and whoever or whatever was fucking with his son was going to regret it. "Where are you?!"

"Kageyama!" Shouyou yelled, even louder than before, letting them know they were hot on his trail. "I'm ove-"

Then he saw it.

Before him, some _asshole_ had a tight grip on Shouyou's wrist and was dragging him towards the street, his other hand covering his sons mouth so he couldn't yell. And before he knew it, Gareki had ran to close the distance between them, his fist finding a home right in between the strangers eyes. Screaming out in pain, his grip loosened enough for Shouyou to break free and run into Tobio's embrace with his eyes shining with tears, whimpering and burying his face into his brother's chest.

"What the _fuck_ do you think you're doing?" Gareki demanded an answer, though there was none that would appease him. Anyone who put their filthy hands on his sons without permission was nothing more than scum to him, never to be forgiven. "You're lucky I don't hit you again, asshole. I'm giving you ten seconds to explain yourself!"

"What the fuck do you think _you're_ doing?" The stranger replied just as fiercely, narrowing his eyes at Gareki in an attempt at intimidation. It didn't work. "Your boy stole my girl's candy and ate it! The nerve!"

"Dad!" A small and sweet looking blonde girl that Gareki hadn't noticed pleaded, pulling at her father's pant leg desperately. "Come on, I gave it to him! He's my friend! How many times do I need to say that he didn't take it off me!"

"Shut up," the father growled, dismissing the girl with a gentle swat. "Look, I don't care what happened; I gave it to my daughter so she could eat it, so I don't feel at all comfortable that your son ended up getting his hands on it!"

"But I don't even like orange!" She stomped her foot and huffed, momentarily angered before turning into a tiny blushing mess and tucking her head to her chest in embarrassment. "...I wanted the strawberry one, but you ate it..."

When Gareki was about to retort, a soft groan of annoyance that sounded very Tobio-like caught his attention, making him turn just in time to see him pat Shouyou on the head reassuringly and usher the boy to his dad. With Shouyou now hiding his face in his own pant leg, he could only watch in interest as Tobio pulled a strawberry candy out of his own pocket and offered it to the girl.

"I was saving this," he started, averting his eyes as hers lit up in excitement once she saw it. "But you should have it, okay? That makes us even right, mean old man? So leave Shouyou alone and don't touch him again."

"Are... are you sure?" She asked, somehow containing her excitement enough to stop herself from taking the candy offered to her no matter how badly she wanted to. "I can't just... you said you were saving it so you should have it!"

Finally coming out of his hidey-hole, Shouyou seemed to have forgotten his fear in lieu of seeing Tobio being nice to someone. With bright eyes, he nodded his head eagerly and bouncing on the tips of his toes, hooking his arm around Tobio's free one. Luckily for them, her dad remained quiet through the entire exchange, looking embarrassed and ashamed of himself. Served him right.

"Take it! Dad has loads of candy and he always secretly saves the strawberry ones for Kageyama, so even though he's all sulky now, he'll get more as soon as we go back!" Shouyou said happily and with a little snigger when Tobio elbowed him gently. Of course Tobio knew that, but he most likely wanted to make a good, selfless first impression. Luckily Shouyou was there to ruin that for him; the girl would have a rude awakening once she saw his actual personality.

"Thank you!" She beamed, covering her mouth politely as she giggled and took it happily. "I'm Yachi! I hope we can all be good friends!"

With that, her father gently ushered her back over to him and silently bid his farewell after they said their goodbyes, Gareki figuring they should quickly get back to Nai so he didn't have to worry too much about them. It was good that they'd made a friend, but he'd have to keep his eye on their dad if his sons were to be in his presence again...

Quickly making their way back to Nai and explaining the situation, they spent the rest of the day peacefully. With Tobio and Shouyou playing volleyball close by, Gareki laid his head in Nai's lap as the Niji gently patted his hair with a content smile on his face. It certainly was tiring being a father, they could both agree on that - but watching the two of them play happily, it made all the extra stress and drama worth it, that was for sure.


End file.
